Prison to Palace
by zutoph507
Summary: Zuko and Team Avatar have recruited other fire benders to their side. Now they will break Sokka and Kataras' people out of jail, gaining allies and enemies along the way. Will love bloom while death reigns? Who will the Prince choose? Zutara vs Tophko.
1. Approach

Zuko stood by the side rail of the Fire Navy ship. How long had it been since he had commanded a vessel like this one? 3 months? More than that? It seemed to him like a lifetime ago. So much was different. The soldiers under his command were fire benders sworn to him alone. So many had flocked to his banner and the hope brought by the avatar.

_I've been so blind. So many of my people are as unhappy as I. _Zuko put his hand to his cheek. _I've paid the price for disobedience. With luck, my people will be free to be who they are meant to be. _He sighed ruefully. _When all this is over._

"Sir?" Zuko turned to his Commander. "The other war leaders wish to consult with you." The Captain of this vessel snapped a crisp salute. Zuko smiled thinly. The other war leaders. The avatar and friends. The only family left to him. None of the Fire Nation Commanders knew what to call them exactly. They had neither title nor position in the way his people understood it. Zuko walked crisply over to them.

"Sokka. What do you have for me?"

"Why are you always asking me? I'm just a guy with a boomerang." Sokka gestured extravagantly. It was the smile and pleasant blush in his cheeks that gave the lie to his words. Zuko softened. The Water Tribe teenager was becoming his best friend. stepping closer to him, the sharpness in his voice faded. "Sokka. You're the best tactician I have. You have a talent for it that rivals any general I've known. It's your gift. You bend thought."

Katara and Aang stared at the Prince. Zuko was softer and more open than ever before. It was hard to get used to. Had he always been compassionate? That was difficult for them to imagine. Yet here he was; molding Sokka into a leader before their eyes.

Sokka lifted his chin, shoulders squaring; "Okay. Here's the plan..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The harbor of the prison was coming into sharp relief. _It's always so still before the ground starts shaking. _This had been a favorite quote of her father. Toph could see the beach no more than the ocean. There were many things her feet could not see clearly. It was the smell of wet sand and seagulls that outlined them for her. _After today, we'll be stronger. Sokka and Katara will have their father by them once more. _Her throat went dry. _Will my father ever understand me?_

_Lord Ozai will never understand me._The wind ruffled through Zuko's hair. _Will there come a time when it doesn't bother me? _Lifting his face to the early dawn, the Prince drew a slow breath. _There it is. Where my people hide the horror of their sin. _Zuko growled in his throat. Scowling and angry. "Ready the fleet Commander!" His men stiffened at the sound. Such cold steel behind the words of their Prince, meant his anger was crouching like a tiger. A tiger with golden eyes sharper than the swords he wore.

"They're firing at us!"

Zuko and his most skilled fire benders stood on the upper deck of every ship. Calmly, he watched the flaming projectiles arc through the sky."On my mark!" the timing must be perfect to enact this plan. _Steady. I must remain calm._every eye watched him intensely; though his own never left the flaming death speeding towards them.

"Now!" Zuko leapt into the air pirouetting gracefully. All the waiting fire benders leapt with him. Reaching out an arm as his body turned, Zukos' awareness met the fireball and captured it easily. How effortless it had become! Awareness expanded to take in all the others. Their consciousness merging with the element they were born to serve. Heat, life, passion. Unison. They moved as one soul, turning as one body.

The fireballs were pulled off their deadly course and around each bender; shooting in a half circle around the ships. Gracefully Zuko landed; feet connecting hard with the metal deck. His arm shot outward and the deadly missiles struck back toward the prison walls, exploding against them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forward the boats!" Sokkas voice rang with authority. His blade a beacon of black light flashing in the sun. The small rapid water scooters conveyed his small, elite crew towards the beach. Laughing, Sokkas' spirits soared. _When the war is over I will miss the feeling of this. _It was his last thought before clashing with the enemy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another volley of flaming missiles arced towards the small fleet of Fire Navy ships. Again, Zuko and the others redirected them back towards the very machines that had fired them. How ironic that these water bender movements were so effective in his hands and that of his countrymen. Flame was not as unlike water as he had always believed. The Prince winced as flame fell all around the infantry on the ground. _Be safe. I don't want to lose anyone if at all possible. _Golden eyes swept rapidly over the fleet of ships. _I won't shed their blood unless I must. This I swear._

"Sir! The towers are broken! They've stopped firing!"

Zuko sped into motion. "All hands secure the ships! Katara, you're with me! First Division will take defensive positions! Move!" Fire and water bender moved as one body. They jumped the rail, his arm circling her from behind as they spun downward. Nearing the water an ice sled appeared atop a long slide angling towards the chaos in front of them. Zukos' heart raced._ We've rehearsed this so often, yet I feel so strange each time. Am I losing my nerve? _His brow knotted, teeth grinding. _Calm. Focus!_

Close to the beach a long arch of ice shaped itself into being. Prince and peasant catapulted up it at dizzying speed. "Get ready Zuko! Jump!" Katara said. The pair somersaulted through the air landing in unison halfway to the walls. "Go!" Sokka was to their left engaged in hand to hand combat. Aang was ahead to the right bending furiously. Toph was tearing through the prison walls nearby. Metal bending still unnerved the Fire Prince. _She's amazing. I love the strength and power of these girls. _Glowing inwardly from battle lust and pride, Zuko raced into the fortress. Katara and Toph on his heels; headlong into nightmare.


	2. Prison

The Fire Prince slid to a halt. The scene in front of him was worse than he had imagined. Rows of cages spread out to his left. The air was dense, smoky and acrid; there was no way to tell how large this room even was. All the ages held kneeling figures, arms chained outward. Very few of those near him showed any interest in his arrival. Their faces were bleak, haggard and hopeless. "So many..." he breathed the words.

The Prince glanced over his shoulder at the stark faces of the girls. "There's more people here than we thought; not just your invasion force." They could hear booted feet, racing towards them. "Start getting them out, I'll try to hold the guards off. Go!"

Toph didn't hesitate. She began ripping the cage doors off, Katara behind her. Thin, sharp water blades made short work of the chains. They were nearly done the first long row as katara noticed something strange. Few if any of the prisoners had left their cages. Most seemed nearly unaware of their surroundings. It was heart breaking. "Toph. When the guards are all defeated, they'll need help getting out. I don't think many of these people can stand up by themselves." Rage filled her. _Where's my father... or Haru's father? Why are they chained like this? Death would have better... _The thought twisted inside her. _Is the fleet big enough? I won't leave anyone here. _Grimly the two women kept working.

Somewhere to the right fire flashed and exploded through the smoke, over and over. A furious and desperate fight. both women hoped the Prince wasn't doing anything foolhardy. He often risked his life to dangerous extremes. Katara glanced in the direction of the sound. _Honestly I don't think he cares if he survives or not. It's like he _wants _to die. _She frowned. _Maybe he does._

Sokka raced up to them. "This place is creepy. Did you find anyone we know?"

"Not yet Sokka." Katara turned to him, determination on her face. "We'll find them. Everyone's coming with us. Organize anyone you can to help these people out of here."

"Hang on. _Everyone? _There's at least five hundred people in here." Sapphire eyes glinted at him. He rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. "Okay... I'll see who I can find."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sped along the corridor towards the sounds of running feet. How many would there be? Abruptly he saw them through the cage bars to his left. The group of guards was closing on him fast, he broke into full run to draw them further from Toph and Kataras' rescue mission. He could feel the heat of flame approaching his body. Dropping into a crouch the prince spun his lower body around, flames arcing over him. Rising swiftly to crane position, a wall of fire appeared before him. Zuko moved swiftly through his stances sending the flames towards his attackers, scattering them. _I am sorry my people. _Zuko leapt in pursuit of the enemy guards, eliminating them one by one.

Scanning the area he could see several more fire nation soldiers staanding in a small group, wary and waiting. _Are these freinds or enemies... it's so hard to tell in the middle of a fight. _Maintaining a fighting stance the prince moved forward cautiously. There were three of them, two soldiers and one officer. Zuko stood before them; one hand near his heart, two fingers extended two tucked behind his thumb. "Surrender. You have no chance against my fleet."

The soldiers looked to their officer who was sweating and nervous. "I cannot surrender," he looked ill "Prince Zuko..." it was as far as he got. Zuko drew his swords, pouncing on the man. The blades were crossed beneath his throat. The prince was growling.

"You dare! Don't you 'Prince Zuko' me. I know very well I'd be dead if you thought you could manage it!" Zuko's eyes shifted towards the other two. "Stand down!" A wave of satisfaction hit him as they knelt to a prisoner position. "This must mean your force is defeated Commander. Tell me why I should allow to you live after what I have seen in this prison? "

The Commanders' eyes widened in fear. "I... Prince Zuko... I had orders..." The blades pressed forward drawing a small bead of blood above his adams apple. Zukos' face was a mask of cold fury.

"Orders?" The Prince nearly whispered it. "Look around you Commander. You were told to let them die...weren't you?" The officers face blanched. "You didn't question your orders _at all_? Didn't you wonder if you should follow them? Do you think for your self Commander?" The face of this man trembling against the wall, trapped by his swords, told Zuko everything. Sadness swept through him, replacing all the outrage. _The Royal Family and Noble Houses have done this. The whole Fire Nation is taught to obey every order... _any _order... without question. _

Zukos' own men surrounded him now. Slowly the prince lowered his blades. "Tie them up and put them out of the way. Near the back furnace over there will do. They'll be warm at least."

"Sir?"

He rounded on his captain. "I won't kill him if i don't have to. We need to go to root of the problem. My father." With that, the Prince whirled away to find his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was overseeing the evacuation of the last of the prisoners onto the ships. Toph was with him.

"How is it going?" Sokka turned toward the sound. Zuko was behind him.

"Well, lets see... there are about ten times more people to take with us than we're equppied to handle. We've got alot of wounded. This place is burning down around us... and I have yet to have a good meal today." Sokka sighed and smiled. "About normal I'd say."

The prince allowed a smile to touch his lips briefly. "Ok. I'll make sure everyone's out." He turned back toward the smoking prison fortress. The fire and smoke began to billow and swirl larger than before. Zuko was nearly to the walls as the ground began rumbling. Toph whirled around. "Zuko! No!" It was enough to stop the prince. Then the whole place exploded.


	3. Broken

The Fire Nation officers and those guards still alive were trussed and deposited near the giant furnace which supplied heat and power to the whole facility. Zuko considered it a safe move. There was no way any of these fire benders would risk their deaths by bending so close to such a machine. So he believed. He had no way of knowing how desperate those still loyal to Fire Lord Ozai had become. The Fire Lord had proclaimed dire consequences for anyone allowing the prince to escape them. They feared him more than they feared death.

The commander that Zuko had spoken with was close enough to the furnace to place one of his hands on it. Rapidly, he fed the flame within; raising the temperature to dangerous levels. _I know this will kill us. We are dead either way. _This fatalistic thought was his last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko felt the rumbling through the ground and heard the warning, "Zuko! No!" there was enough time to raise a shield. Then the whole world erupted into flame all around him. _Not again... _The ball of flame encasing the prince spun through the air, high and fast. Metal shards, pieces of prison cages and parts of machines filled the air around his small protected space. All his concentration was spent maintaining the sphere; Zuko didn't see the large catapult arm that smashed into him, or the cliff side high above the beach that caught them both. Lancing pain was the last thing he felt. Then the prince began to fall toward earth.

Sokka was close enough to the explosion to be blown into the water by the blast. Toph stood, head bowed into the rushing wind. The air was hot, but not burning at this distance from the walls. She raised a shield of earth to protect those still huddled nearby from the deadly metallic projectiles which showered outward. Only Aang, standing in the prow of the flag ship, saw the fire bubble spin outward and upward.

Acting quickly, he took his glider; desperate to be in time. Though Zuko was moody and dark, he had proven himself a daring and loyal friend. _I care about him... Oh no._

Aang saw the impossibly large object pierce through the fire shield and pin the prince against the cliff side. Then both began falling. _I can make it... he's closer to me now. _The young avatar flew rapidly towards the spot he guessed Zuko would land. Metal fragments were still falling through the air. Jumping from the glider and pirouetting downward, he created a large air bubble. One that would catch his friend and protect them both from further harm. The prince slammed into thickened air, slowed,then floated gently down to white sand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara!" The voice belonged to Aang. She had felt the tremors and heard the boom. Aboard the ship she was busy healing and comforting those they had rescued. Not until she came to the main deck did she see the giant plume of smoke which rose from twisted metal and burning ground. The prison fortress was gone.

"Katara! We need you!" She snapped out of her shock and looked at Aang. He was running toward her, several men carrying a stretcher close behind him. She saw black hair, red clothes and one arm hanging limp. Her world seemed to slow around her. _Is he dead? Would it be terrible if he was? _Shaking herself into the present, she followed them all into Zukos' room.

"What happened here Aang? Is he... alive?" She knelt by his pallet preparing to examine the prince.

"He's breathing." Aang looked to her anxiously, "Can you help him?"

Kataras' water gloved hands moved over the inert form. One broken wrist, five broken ribs, multiple bruises and internal bleeding. "I can, but I have to concentrate..." Zuko sucked air between his teeth abruptly. Eyelids fluttered open. Katara reached for the heaviest thing nearby, a small iron lamp stand. Golden eyes widened, dilating as she hit him. He was gone again.

Sokka had arrived and grabbed her arm. "You wanna tell me what you think you're doing? We're supposed to be helping him, not trying to kill him!"

Sapphire eyes challenged her brother. "He has alot of broken bones. I have to set and splint those_ before_ I can heal them." She twisted from Sokkas grip, "Do you _want _to hear him screaming?" Abashed, the Water Tribe warrior knelt between Aang and Katara.

"I'm sorry. How can I help?"

She whirled towards them. "You can all get out and let me work!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko began to wake. Pain! It seemed to be the only awareness his mind could hold. He took a sharp breath between his teeth to steady himself. Opening his eyes, the room was swam. He struggled to focus. _Katara? _She raised the lamp stand above his head. _What---? _The world flashed white then black.

Rocking... _Where---? _His head hurt, everything hurt. _I'm... on a ship. _Memories began to put themselves together. Explosion, pain, Katara. Zuko put his right hand to his head. The left one felt so heavy. Someone crying nearby. The sound drew him. He turned his head to look.

"Don't try to move too much. You're still injured." Toph. Tears streaked her face.

"You're crying." His voice sounded dull and weak.

"Shhhhhh." She put two fingers against his lips. "Katara says you'll be fine in a few days. You're lucky. Just don't try to move much right now." Toph wiped her eyes rapidly, though her cheeks were still wet and red.

Katara. _She struck me... _Toph. _So delicate... _Emotions swirled around him, a confused tangle. "What happened?"

"You were nearly killed." Her bluntness comforted the prince. "You broke your wrist and some ribs." Tears seeped from under her lashes. Toph bowed her head further. She could not know he saw them, or see the way he considered her. Abruptly she rose, feigning anger. "Stupid Prince! I'll kill you myself the next time!" He watched her stomp from the room. Closing his eyes, a smile touched his mouth briefly as he faded into soft dreams.


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar since i haven't said so yet.**

_Sorry the update took so long... severe writers block. Well I think I know where I'm going with it all now. Please review._

The breeze over the water was cool and refreshing. Zuko lifted his face to the sun, enjoying the warmth. Contrary to his pale complexion, he often felt as though his body was drinking sunshine when it touched him. This feeling could lift his spirit from even the darkest thoughts. The ocean sparkled like fields of jewels, flashing every color of the rainbow at him. The prince smiled. _I haven't felt this relaxed and carefree... _ his eyebrow twitched _...in how long? The Palace..._

Sadness filled him. So much of his childhood had been spent training. All areas of his life had been affected. He had studied martial arts,fire bending, politics, Fire Nation Law and courtly manners for as long as he could remember. Discipline, Honor and Fire Nation Supremecy had been emphazied above all things. _I'm not certain what's true anymore. _His hands gripped the rail tight. _I've been training to be a general since I was six... I've lived in fear of failure, punishment and assasination all of my life... _

Everyone was in town shopping. Zuko closed his eyes and allowed rarely shed tears to fall. Sorrow was a private matter, reserved for times like these. He was never sure what he was crying about. Since joining the Avatar, sadness and tears were frequent; finding the solitude to surrender to them difficult. Never before had the prince experinced sorrow which felt restful and utterly empty of shame. He smiled brightly, leaning into the wind.

Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang were all supervising the aquistion of provisions for the fleet. Loading was proceding well, although Katara was feeling a little anxious.

"This may be the last time we'll be able to afford to spend this much." Katara frowned slightly, "We'll have to do something soon to get some more money."

The group was silent for a moment. Then Aang brightened. "Well we won't have to feed as many people. The local council has agreed to allow many of the Fire Nations former prisoners to settle here if they don't have family to return to. That's about half of the prisoners we brought out with us."

Sokka smirked, "Well buddy, of the warriors that are going, most need to heal before they're any good to us." His face fell."Like dad..."

"Sokka! Dad will get better! he just needs rest, proper food and a few more healing sessions. I only wish I could've healed him as quickly as I did Zuko... " She drifted into an uncomfortable silence. _If I'd gotten to dad right away, then maybe... _she shook herself; they were both alive now. The prince would have died if not for her immediate attention. _So why do i feel this way? I want to kill him, then I want save him... I... I don't know what's wrong with me... He's not the same as he used to be. I care about him... we all do. _She sighed, knowing all too well how she treated him. Not like her enemy; though never like a friend. Distainful neutrality was the norm. _Why can't I just forgive him?_

Tophs' next statement startled her. "I don't know why you can't just forgive that guy, sweetness. He's been a hundred percent loyal and truthful so far. For months, Katara. So when are you gonna lighten up?" Toph crossed her arms, staring off to the left of everyone. "Well?"

Sokka put his hand on his sisters shoulder. "It's okay. I know you'll come around, Katara..."

She shook his hand away furiously. "Will you all stop treating me like this? I... I... can't trust him."

"Why not?" The earth bender sounded frustrated and angry. "Look sugar queen, I don't know what happened in Ba Sing Se," Kataras' eyes widened, "but you had better get over it if we're going to be a team. What if your distrust causes you to hesitate at a critical moment? Just go talk to him." She threw her hands in the air."He's not going to eat you!"

"She's right Katara. You have to talk to him." Concern was etched on Aangs face. "I need to make final arrangements for the refugees with the Council and Sokka can finish up here." He smiled at her, knowing it was her compassionate nature to forgive and offer comfort. Even to the fire prince.

Toph stepped close to Sokka, her arm brushing against his. "I'll stay here and keep your brother out of trouble. The flag ship's right over there. I'm sure princess will be _happy_ to talk to you." She smirked and began to drag Sokka towards a young man in Fire Nation colors. "Come on, that's the guy who tracks our inventory."

Katara watched them for a moment, anxiety fluttering inside her. Walking toward the flag ship, she could see Zuko standing by the rail facing the ocean. _What goes through his mind when he stands there like that? _She smilied, convinced that he always stood in exactly the same place to look at the water. Most often she would forget he was there when they were all on deck. Then he would turn and say something so relevant to their discussions, that she knew he wasn't daydreaming by the side rail. _Zuko... our alliance is complex and uncomfortable. I'm surrounded by water, earth and fire benders all working together to defeat Ozai. Six months ago I would have said that was impossible. _Abruptly the prince turned away and walked outside her field of vision. She sighed deeply. Time to find him.

Toph and Sokka had finished talking to the supply clerk and were now interested in finding a few cups of tea and some noodles. The earthbender could smell the delicious odor of her favorite spices coming from a nearby tea shack. Though her unfocused gaze remained on the street; she pointed to it unerringly. "This place looks good!"

"Good? It just looks like... why do you do that?"

She smirked beneath her overhanging mess of hair. "Come on! I like the way the cooking smells."

"Oh..."

After ordering tea and soup, Sokka considered the blind girl across from him. "Toph... you were pretty upset when Zuko got hurt."

"Yeah... I like him. He says what he means. Not like the rest of you jerks." She smiled as she said it. "What's the matter water boy? Are you jealous?" Her ears perked and her feet held his body in focus.

"Jealous?" Sokka was genuinely bewildered. "Definitely not! I sure wouldn't want a gigantic metal whatever smashing my lights out."

Toph was deeply disappointed. It was clearly the truth and Sokka was genuinely missing the point. _I don't know how someone so smart can be so dumb. _

Zuko had retired to his cabin to meditate. Funny how he had done the same thing, in a room just like this. He had been plotting the capture and enslavement of the Avatar, then. Now he was preparing himself to assist the overthrow of the Fire Lord. Of Ozai, his father. Rising against Ozai no longer bothered him. The decision had been a torturous one to make. Once he had committed fully to this course of action, Zuko had not looked back. If only... well he was here to help the Avatar, not his own happiness.

The prince sighed heavily. He felt so lonely most of the time. Toph was bluntly honest and her presence gave him comfort. She was the one who had guided him to the dragons. He thought his bending was gone at a critical time. She believed in his ability to overcome the darkness in his past. Sometimes he wished she was older...

His thoughts turned to Sokka. His sarcastic comments were irritating at times. The corners of Zukos' mouth turned up slightly. Two teen boys together in a world filled with dangerous adventure gravitated naturally towards each other. _Uncle, you have always been trying to tell me this truth. It's our differences that make us strong. _

Unfortunately, not everyone trusted the prince. He had expected as much. Especially from the water bender. Katara... it pained him to remember how much of their secret hearts they'd shared with each other. He felt vulnerable in her presence ever since. The feeling frightened him. No one other than his uncle had been close to him like that since Ursa disappeared. He'd hoped they could talk about it, though the opportunity never presented itself. Truthfully, he wanted her to approach him. Zuko was reluctant to go to her after her intial tirade. _Would she really kill me? _It was something Azula would do.

A knock at the door interrupted these thoughts.

_Never alone for long. _"Come in."

She stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her. Zuko kept his face carefully blank as he rose to greet her. Though suprise and suspicion warred within him. It was Katara. The water tribe girl.


	5. Arguments

Katara stared at the prince for a moment. His face was calm and impassive as he greeted her. She could swear he wasn't the least surprised by her sudden visit. This actually got under her skin a bit. That was probably the reason her voice sounded harsh and angry. "We need to talk."

Zukos' mouth tightened and his brow furrowed slightly. Even so, the smooth tone of his voice would have impressed the most jaded politician of the Fire Lords' court. "Really? What have I done recently?"

She frowned, irritated by his apparent self-control. "Nothing recent. We need to talk about what happened." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "In Ba Sing Se."

The fire prince stood motionless. Hardly daring to breathe. _Finally! _"I made some bad choices..."

She whirled towards him furiously. "Bad choices?! Aang nearly died! If he had it would be your fault!" Her fists were clenched.

Agni, she was magnificent. So passionate and infuriating and... Zuko mentally shook himself. _What am I thinking? She hates me! _"My fault." He walked over to the small grill, which passed for a window. The marred half of his face was turned towards her. She couldn't know how unfair her words sounded to him. "It was Azula who shot down the Avatar. Not me."

"What? You helped her! If you had joined forces with us we could have defeated Azula. We could have escaped." Katara felt tears rise within her. "I thought you had changed! It was all just a Fire Nation trap, wasn't it? I thought you cared... " She faltered, tears streaming. "How could you do that? How _could _you..." Unable to continue she turned to flee. It was his iron grip on her wrist that stopped her. Zuko pulled her around to face him, just as he had 'saved her' from the pirates.

Though his eyes showed compassion, his voice was like ice. "You did escape. The Avatar was healed. I do care." Zukos' gaze dropped to his left hand. It had healed fully in less than one week. No loss of movement had been noticed and it was stronger than before. Suddenly he released her and stepped back. His eyes held hers. "It doesn't matter what I say you." He turned away. "You don't want to hear it. Do you?"

"Zuko... we escaped because your Uncle intervened. If he hadn't, Aang would be dead. I'd be in a Fire Nation prison." Her voice was softer now. "What if I'd used the spirit water? Aang... " She saw the prince visibly stiffen. "It was trap. Wasn't it?"

"It was Azulas' trap. She was after both the Avatar and my Uncle." He turned to face her again. "Try to understand. Azula offered to restore me to my right place. My crown, my country and my honor." He knelt and took her hands. "I'm sorry... I wasn't ready. I know now that these things aren't something anyone else can give to me. Nor can they be taken away; because I hold them in my heart."

"Your heart… ?"

" Shhhh… please listen. All I've ever wanted, since our paths crossed, is to go home." Zuko rose and ran his hand through his hair. "I've seen too much of the world. There's no place for me anymore. Everything I've been taught about the war is a lie."

"Well that's great for you." Her voice dripped with venom. "What were you doing in Ba Sing Se? Why would Azula want capture your Uncle? How can you expect me trust you?"

"I don't expect you to." The statement surprised her. "I'm here to teach the Avatar and help him defeat Lord Ozai." Zuko walked over to his bunk and sat down on it, considering her. "I know that my people have done terrible things. I believe I can help them, I have to try."

"Help them? They're the cause of this war! All the pain and suffering and death." Her voice hardened. "The rest of the world needs our help, not them!"

Zuko swept to his feet and stalked towards the water bender. When he stood close to her like this, he towered over her. "My people need help. They are warriors. For three generations they have known nothing else. If you would see every other people except the Fire Nation as human, then you are no better than Ozai." Katara jumped back as if struck. "If this is how you really feel, water bender, then you have no chance of ever stopping the war."

It was too much. Katara yanked open the door and fled from the fire prince. The world seemed to be swirling around her. _No better than Ozai? How did he dare! _She found herself by the side rail of the ship. Her mind was spinning furiously. _You have no chance of ever stopping the war... is he right? _Then she realized something; _Why was he in Ba Sing Se? He never answered the question. _Her mind teamed with questions. The ones we ask ourselves.

The prince was saddened by her abrupt departure. He had thought she might listen to him. Fire benders were hated the world over and not without reason. Travelling through the Earth Kingdom had been painful and educational. For the first time he had really seen what his people were doing to the other nations. He had seen what the Fire Nation had become. Though they were not monsters, the people of the Fire Nation treated everyone else as though they were less than human. _It has to end. My people need a new vision for the future... one that will rebuild the world instead of destroying it. _

Zuko knelt on his meditation mat again. _I need to be calm. She came to talk... there's so much more that I want to tell her. Perhaps she'll want to talk later... _With this in mind, the prince closed his eyes to once again seek inner peace.


	6. Dinner

_(Okay here's the next chappy. Hope you enjoy. I have a really good idea of where to go with this. Well at least until the rest of season three airs and wrecks the whole thing. lol)_

A few days had passed since Kataras' conversation with Zuko. Aang was practising his bending. Before the sun had risen fully, he'd been out here with all of his teachers. The fleet was due to set sail tomorrow and Toph had insisted he take the opportunity to practice earth bending before they left. As the young air bender knew too well; one teacher usually meant all of them. Earth, then fire, then water. This was both physically demanding and mentally exhausting. They were all much harder on him, for they were well aware Ozai would be utterly merciless.

It was nearly noon and they were all tired and hungry. Fire bending was as tiring as earth bending, and required more focus than any of the other three disciplines. Aang was beginning to appreciate why fire benders were as they were. Passion, discipline, complete obedience and total focus described the reality of most Fire Nation citizens. He had come to see the prince through fresh eyes as he learned from him.

Zuko and Aang began the finishing movements that were always at the end of every lesson. To do the back flip and other challenging motions, Zuko demanded that he not use air bending. The purpose was to build strength and physical stamina.

Katara watched them with a critical eye. Zuko really was a good teacher. He was also beautiful to watch at times like these. The prince no longer relied on hate or anger to fuel his power. He was calm now; nearly serene. The pleasure she felt watching him fed an inner need to be outwardly critical. "Is it really necessary to put Aang through all that? He can air bend himself through those types of movements easily."

Zuko did not respond until he had completed the movement pattern. Even then, he didn't look at her. "Relying on air bending to achieve the form required for fire bending would be a foolish weakness; easily exploited by an astute enemy. This discipline is physically demanding for good reason." He turned towards her, eyes flashing. "Who asked you anyway?"

She was taken aback by the dual nature of his response. "I was only trying to help."

He held her eyes, his expression unreadable. Then Zuko turned to Aang and bowed in the tradition of his people. "That's it for today. You can train on the ship in the time we have left. I'm going to eat." He strode off towards the fleet.

Toph rose and dusted her shirt briefly. "Nice going, sweetness. Hey princess, wait for me!" The fire prince paused while Toph caught up with him.

The water bender watched them sourly. Then she noticed Aang was standing in front of her, a concerned expression on his face. "Katara, we're supposed to be a team. Why are you still treating him like that?"

"I can't believe you're defending him! He chased us around the world, Aang! He nearly kidnapped you at the North Pole, his sister almost killed you and his father is destroying the world! Am I just supposed to forget about all that?"

Aang face softened. "I know you're still angry… forgiveness isn't always easy…"

"Easy? You're right, _all knowing avatar, _it isn't easy! It's impossible!"

"Katara…"

"Don't you _'Katara' _me! I don't want to hear it! I don't want him to be different! When he was the enemy, everything was really simple. We hate him, he hates us. Easy! Now I don't know what to think anymore. Not about him, not about the war, not about…" She caught herself. _Not about love. _"A lot of things have changed. I'm hurt and confused, Aang." She began to cry.

He hated to see her hurting this way. Stepping forward, he held her close while she cried.

The group met again at dinner that evening. "So how was bending practice?"

Sokka asked the question innocently enough. However, the general response was silence and tension. This had been the case more and more often lately. "Ok… what's going on?"

"Nothing." This… from all four benders at once. Sokka raised his eyebrow at them but let it go.

Two small but strong hands slid over his shoulders. "It's okay. Let them keep their secrets." He smiled up at Suki. She was finally well enough to be out of bed. As was their father. So many of the former prisoners had recovered; due to decent food, water and the healing abilities of the water benders.

Katara felt great relief that she was no longer the _only_ healer. _There's so much to celebrate… _her eyes shifted to Zuko, studying his profile. _…and so much to think about… _Her thoughts were interrupted by Aang; clearing his throat.

Dinner was usually a time Aang greeted with enthusiasm. Though that evening he was both downcast and nervous. The day had been quite stressful. Still, he had reached an inescapable conclusion during his afternoon meditation.

"Ummm… we need to convene a war meeting. Tonight." The others stared at him.

"Tonight?" Sokka was a bit confused. "The fleet is due to pull out tomorrow. Then it's on to the Fire nation and your date with destiny, buddy." The Water Tribe teen was so casual about it. Suki rolled her eyes at him.

Aang frowned at his dinner, then looked up at them. "I really think I should be looking for some way to unlock my seventh chakra. The comet won't arrive for a month and a half. Maybe there's still time to take care of it."

Kataras' eyes were round with worry. "I don't know Aang, that's not a lot of time. It could take us weeks just to get to Sozun. If we're gone too long… what if the comet arrives before you can confront Ozai?"

Aang stood up, a determined expression on his face. "I know that. I also know that I may need the Avatar State to defeat him. I remember fighting Azula. I think that it's safe to assume the Fire Lord doesn't fight fair. He'll fight to win. I need to be prepared for anything."

"So what do you suggest?" Zukos' voice was soft and gentle. All eyes turned to stare in his direction. He ignored them, remaining focused on the avatar.

"I… I don't know. If only I could talk to Roku again. Maybe he could give me some kind of hint or something." Aang looked away from them. "I need to think. Look… could you guys just get everyone together? We need to have a war meeting and decide what to do." With that, the young air bender left.

No one moved or spoke for a few moments. "Oh great, he goes for a walk while the rest of us are hard at work; getting all our captains over to this ship?" Sokka surveyed the group, then rose extending a hand to Suki. "We better get started."

"Wait…" Sokka and his girl friend paused, their eyes meeting those of the fire prince. "He can _talk _to Roku? How is that possible?"

The Water Tribe siblings exchanged a look, though it was the older teen that answered. "It gets a little weird sometimes. He's a spirit bridge. I guess it comes with the territory." Sokka smiled, remembering. "One time, he actually became a past avatar. Just from wearing her clothes!" Zukos' eyes dilated, though his expression did not change. "Anyway, we have to get all our commanders together and decide what to do."

The pair left to find Appa, Katara hurrying after them. "I can't believe you told Zuko that! What were you thinking?"

"What? He's on our side, Katara. I thought you talked to him. Didn't you work it out?"

She was silent for a few moments. "I don't know if it can be worked out." _I'm not even sure what 'worked out' would be…_

Suki exchanged a long look with Sokka. "Listen, Sokka. I'm not sure I trust him either. I know he helped you guy's rescue us, but he's still a fire bender. He personally burned Kyoshi Village. I don't know if you noticed… but there's also a lot of other fire benders in this fleet. It gives me the creeps."

Katara began feeling guilty. "Maybe he's right about us."

Her brother frowned at her. "What about us?"

She looked her brother in the eyes, seeing her own behaviour clearly. "He said that if we continue to treat all fire benders as enemies, we have no real chance of stopping the war. He said it makes us the same as Ozai." She felt more certain, now that it was said. "I think he's right."

They saddled Appa in a thoughtful silence, each reflecting on what this truth meant for them.

Zuko was still in the galley by himself; long after everyone else had left. _I wonder… _Abruptly the prince left. He strode towards his cabin, purpose ringing through his steps. _What if there's a chance we _can _talk to Roku? _If that chance existed, Zuko knew he had to take it.


	7. Roku

_**Sorry that I'm so, so late with this guys. Writers block is a serious and evil thing lol. **_

_**On with the story! Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Zuko approached the meeting room cautiously. These meetings often gave him a creepy feeling. _When all this is over, I hope I'll never have to go to another war council again. _It wasn't just the facts of war; it was his memories. He touched his cheek unconsciously, hesitating within sight of the door.

"What are you doing, princess?"

Zuko drew himself to his full height. Turning, he regarded her. She was dressed in her usual green jump suit. Though her eyes gazed somewhere to the right, he knew she saw him. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. No one made him feel comfortable the way she did. "I'm considering my options."

"Your options? As in not going to this meeting?"

"No. I'm definitely going to _this _meeting." He took in her doll like prettiness. _She looks so delicate, until she opens her mouth. Yet, when earth bending, 'delicate' is never the word that comes to mind. _He thought about the potential beauty she had. _What will she be like when she's older?_

"What kind of options?"

The prince smiled a little more, his voice soft and amused. "There's something I'm trying to decide if I want."

Toph crossed her arms and seemed annoyed. "Ok, princess. We better get in there if we're going." She had noted the change in his body rhythms, from agitation to pleasant calm in moments. This wasn't the first time. Although she was glad her presence soothed him, she hoped it was only that. She cared for him as she would an older brother. Toph banished the thought. _He's sixteen; he wouldn't think of me like that. _

They entered the galley, which sometimes doubled as a war room. Nearly everyone was already present. The fire benders sat slightly apart from the others, as usual. This was the predictable result of generations of fear and hatred. Although these warriors would fight along side them, most of the water and earth benders present had recently recovered from prison. A prison built by Zuko's people, in which they had been systematically tortured and starved. The soldiers under his command seemed to prefer the slight distance given them by the other nations. No one felt entirely at ease.

Aang rose from his place to begin their discussion. "Thanks for coming everyone. I know that all of us have been preparing to leave tomorrow. We need to approach the Fire Nation and end the war before the comet comes. However, there's something important I need to finish before I can face Ozai. Unfortunately… I need to do it alone."

"What? Aang, you can't mean it!" Katara jumped to her feet.

He turned towards her calmly. "I have to, Katara. There isn't anyone who can do it but me. I need to master the Avatar State." His gaze swept over them, resting on the prince. "Take the fleet to the Fire Nation. Fight Ozai as best you can. Hopefully I'll catch up before you arrive at the capital."

Pandemonium erupted. Nearly everyone was against leaving without Aang or simply aghast by the sudden change in weeks of careful planning. The air bender was desperately trying to shout over them. "This doesn't need to be a problem! We'll go ahead with the plan except for this small detail. I need to do this!"

Zuko observed the chaos around him in a detached manner. Calmly and slowly he stood, holding one hand up, palm forward. The fire benders quieted immediately and resumed their seats. A resulting hush began to fall over the room. _Well. Being a prince with royal habits can be handy sometimes. _His eyes held Aangs'. "How do you intend to accomplish mastery of the Avatar State?"

The air benders chin lifted. "I need to find a place _alone_ to meditate and try to remove the block. When Azula shot me my connection was disrupted. I have to fix it." His eyes fell. "I have to try."

"You could do that on the ship."

"Maybe. The problem is I'm not sure how to do it." He looked Zuko in the eye, then let his gaze drift through the room as he spoke. "That's why I need to go away. I need to find a way to talk to Avatar Roku. I think he has the answers I need."

Zuko's eyes darkened. Wordlessly, he walked around the table towards the avatar. Katara tensed, still unsure of the Fire Nation Prince. When he was merely a step away, he stopped, towering over Aang. Then he knelt, withdrawing a small bag from his belt pouch. On one knee, Zuko held it towards Aang, pulling the string that secured it. "I want you to have this."

Aang stared at it, completely breathless for a moment. "That's Avatar Roku's top knot holder. Isn't it?"

"It is."

Reverently, Aang took it from Zuko. Then a whirlwind of fire swirled around the avatar. Zuko put his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the intense and sudden heat. Then it was gone and Avatar Roku himself stood before them. "Hello Zuko." He offered the prince a hand and pulled him to his feet. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

Zuko was terrified and speechless. Everything he knew of Sozen and Roku poured through his mind and spirit. He could not find his voice. Meeting the dragons had been slightly scarier, though only by a narrow margin. "The path you have chosen may lead to a lasting peace. Though strong leadership and great wisdom will be needed after Ozai falls." Zuko's eyes widened. "Listen to me, young prince. The people of the Fire Nation will need your love as well as your wisdom. Your heart is ready, but you must allow your friends to love you. Allow them to help you." Roku placed his hand on the scar that distorted Zuko's features. Then his eyes began to glow. "_When the time comes, choose wisely. Guard Aang's life with your own._"

Light blazed suddenly and briefly under Roku's hand. A new whirl of fire enveloped him briefly, revealing Aang. The young avatar swayed then fell forward into the arms of the prince.

Silence filled the room completely. "Uh… what happened?" Aang stood up unsteady and a bit nauseous. "Zuko I…" his voice trailed off into stunned silence, as he stared, eyes wide, at the prince.

Zuko frowned, _what now? _"Roku was here. I'm sorry to say he didn't have much to tell us that was relevant to your question." He sighed, "Maybe you could still access the Avatar State. Do you know how?"

Aang blinked. "Uh, I'm afraid I don't." He looked away and back again. "Zuko?"

"What? What is the matter with you?"

"Well, about your face…" Zuko frown deepened and he touched his left cheek. Astonishment replaced anger. He trailed his fingers over smooth skin.

"Is it gone?" Turning towards the others in the room, he could see shock and fear in their faces. One of his commanders produced a small mirror. The prince stared at his reflection. _Gone. As though it had never been. _Tears filled his eyes. Then he left the meeting without another word.

0o0o0o0o

Katara and Sokka helped Aang to his bed. He felt more drained than he ever had after a visitation. Katara's voice was soft and soothing. "I know we didn't get the answers we were looking for Aang. Maybe tomorrow we can decide what to do."

"We better decide tomorrow. This fleet needs to move out of here soon, before the real Fire Navy shows up."

She shot her brother a withering look. "Rest Aang. Tomorrow you'll feel better. Come on, big brother." Outside Aangs' room she grabbed her brothers' arm. "We need to talk to Zuko."

0o0o0o0o

_Aang wandered through misty corridors, the fire navy ship indistinct and unreal. "I'm dreaming."_

"_Aang." Avatar Roku stepped forth from the cloudy hallway. "Go to the desert. The answers you seek are there. Take your teachers with you. Take Zuko with you." Roku and the ship itself melted away and Aang awoke._

**_Read and Review! I love to read them!_**


	8. Forgiveness

**_Ok everyone! Here is the next chapter. Just a reminder that this is my alternate version of events, from the Fire Bending Masters forward._**

_**It's too bad that the Mai/Ty lee betrayal won't be in here anywhere. (That was a twist even I could never have thought up!! Kudos to you Mike and Brian!!)**_

_**On with story!! Please have cookies and enjoy!! LOL!!**_

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Katara knocked on Zuko's door. No answer. Irritated, she pounded louder.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, Katara. After all…"

"Zuko! I know you're in there!" Casting a scathing look at Sokka, She marched inside. Darkness and silence greeted them. He was not here.

"Great. No prince and no sleep. I'm going to bed."

"Sokka, wait!" He looked at her. "We need to find him."

"Because…?" he raised his eyebrow.

"We need to apologise and he might need us." She looked away. "You saw what happened. Maybe we were really wrong about him. Sokka, he looked like he was going to fall apart before he left." Kataras' eyes came back to her brothers' face. He looked smug and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no. _We_ didn't do anything, Katara. _You_ judged him, _you_ find him, and_ you_ apologise. Although watching you admit you were wrong to his face would be nice…" He lifted a finger and tapped his lip, smiling while she fumed, "This late at night though, you can eat crow by yourself."

"Sokka!" Fists on hips, she opened her mouth to berate him. She never got the chance.

"Nope. I don't think so." Waving his arm airily at her he walked away "Have a nice night!"

"Fine! Go to bed!" She stalked off. _I _will_ find him. _Her steps slowed to a halt. _What will I say when I do?_

0o0o0o0o

Zuko stood outside the control room of the Fire Navy vessel. Although the view was amazing, the prince hardly saw it at all. He didn't know what to think about his experience of Avatar Roku. _Excluding Azula, I'm his youngest descendant. Unless there's more I don't know. _He scowled angrily at the ocean. _Is there always going to be something important I don't know that no one's bothered to tell me? _He touched his cheek again, unwilling to believe the truth of it. Even the bold line of his brow had been restored perfectly. Tears pricked his eyes, though he bit his lip hard to hold them back.

"Zuko?"

_Katara. Now what? _She was behind him and he did not turn. "This isn't the time." She stood beside him now. "Go away."

"I'd like to talk to you." Silence. "Zuko, I want to apologise." Now he turned and stared at her. Katara knew he'd been healed, she'd seen it herself. Still, the pure beauty of his face this way was startling. She'd gotten used to his burn mark.

"Really? Apologise for what?"

The innocent way he asked irritated her. _How did he dare! _"As if you didn't know! For all the stupid suspicions I've had! For treating you horribly and for caring how you were today!" She turned on her heel and began to stomp away. The softness of his voice stopped her.

"So you're mad at me because you were wrong?" Zuko snorted and turned back to rail. "I was right. Girls _are _crazy."

Katara stared at him and felt ashamed of her behaviour. _That was a great apology, Katara. _"Can we go somewhere and talk? I want to work this out." Silence. "Please Zuko?" She touched his hand, holding it in both of hers. "I… I forgive you and want you to forgive me too." The silence was so complete; Katara could hear the soft, sharp intake of breath.

"You what?" Gold eyes held blue.

"I forgive you."

The tears that had threatened him earlier spilled over. Shielding his eyes with one hand he stepped back from her and turned away. "I need a moment." Silently, she waited while the prince composed himself. Then he faced her; calm serenity once more. "Would you like some tea?"

0o0o0o0o

"Sokka! Wake up!"

"Whoa. What's going on? Are we under attack?" Aang's face hovered over him, excitement clear in his eyes. "Uh, you need to get off me so I can get up."

"Oh. Sorry." Aang backed off and waited for his friend to collect himself.

"Ok. What's up?"

"I dreamed about Roku again. He told me to go into the desert and take my teachers with me."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Yeah? What else did the voice say to do?"

"I'm serious, Sokka. He said to bring my bending teachers, especially Zuko. The answers we seek are there. This is just like the time he told us to go to that island!"

"Right, and we're still trying to decide what the point of _that_ was." The Water Tribe teen rose and sighed, "Okay, if that's what we need to do we'll go to the desert. Flying around a sand bowl, with no clear objective, looking for answers. Sounds like good times." He thought for a moment. "Didn't we do that already?"

Aangs' face fell and he began to fidget. "Well, that's the thing. I'm taking my teachers with me and Zuko commands most of the fire benders." Sokka stopped and stared at him. "I know you're a really good leader, Sokka and…"

"And you want me to stay here. You want me to replace Zuko in the current Invasion Plan?" He rubbed his jaw, "I was going to be second in command of the Water Tribe segment and now you want me to lead fire benders into battle?"

"Yes and…"

Sokka his hands on the shoulders of the young air bender, looking into his eyes. "Aang, I'm not a fire bender. I'm not a bender at all."

The avatars' gaze hardened and he stood firm. "Why should that matter? You're the idea guy; you make plans and understand situations quickly enough to adapt to them. Zuko's right, you're a thought bender and an amazing tactician. You can do this, Sokka." He grabbed his arm and pulled to older teen down the hall. "Let's go find the others."

0o0o0o0o

Zuko could feel the heat of the candles in his body and his blood. The flames seemed to pulse in time with the rhythm of his heart, flaring bright then dull as he breathed. His eyes were closed, yet he could see them with all his other senses. Toph had given him the inspiration to 'see' fire through his senses in this deeper way. Once, he had meditated to clear the mind; now he did so to lift his spirit and merge with element he was born to. Since passing the judgement of the Masters; fire was no longer just a weapon. It was alive in him, completely.

Some one knocked on his door. The prince did not open his eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's Sokka and I." Without waiting for an invitation, Aang opened the door and went in. They paused inside the door, unsure of themselves. Neither had ever seen Zuko meditating. "Uh, I know what we need to do now." Sighing, the prince raised one hand, dousing the candles, and turned. Curious golden eyes pierced them both. "Why don't you and Sokka meet me on deck? I'll get Toph and Katara."

"Hmm? Get me for what?" Aang and Sokka turned towards the sound. Katara was sitting up in Zuko's bed, her hair hanging loose over her shoulders. Still clothed, she threw off the blankets and stood. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Sokka surveyed her and spoke dryly, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Zuko stood as well. "Actually, we were having tea and your sister fell asleep. So I tucked the blankets around her."

The water tribe warrior was angry now. "Yeah? Where did you sleep?"

"On the floor." Zukos' stare met Sokkas' until Aang spoke.

"Let's meet on deck. We have a lot to talk about."

"You got that right." Sokka turned and marched away.


	9. Messengers

**Alright! I have not abandoned the story. I have just needed time to tweak it so Sokka doesn't sound like Zuko!! We wouldn't want that.**

**On with the story!!**

The marble of the palace floors was polished to a mirror like brilliance. As Azulas' forehead touched it softly, she noted her own refection in its surface. She was calm and poised, calculating which of many possible things Ozai wished to speak to her about. She could hear the subtle sound her fathers' robes made when he rose from his throne. The silence stretched on and on, broken only by the crackling of flames and booted feet. The toe of a slipper was now visible near her left hand. Never had he made her bow so long. Just as she was beginning to sweat a little the Fire Lord spoke, "Do you know why you're here daughter?"

"No my Lord. There are many matters about which you might speak." Her tone was curious and confident. She raised her head, sitting with her feet tucked beneath her. Ozai began strolling in a wide circle around her as he spoke.

"I have heard disturbing rumors, daughter. It would seem that one of our coastal prisons no longer exists. My reports say that it exploded." He waited till her head turned, and her eyes met his. "It blew up from the inside. The tracks around it suggest that nearly all the prisoners escaped. They left on ships, Azula. Fire navy ships."

Azulas' mind was racing. "My Lord, perhaps the resistance captured a few ships and managed to…"

"Quiet!" Ozai grabbed her arm, hauling the princess to her feet and snarled in her face. "Do you think you can prevent the reports from reaching me?"

Her eyes widened slightly, _he knew! _"How many of our people have taken Zukos' side, Azula?" He shook her. "How many ships?"

"Father, I must review the reports…"

"_How many_?" He was shouting now, a dangerous light in his eyes. Azula had never known her father to be this angry with her. Before Zuko turned traitor, he had rarely been angry with her at all.

"Eight cruisers at last count, although there are at least eight more ships whose whereabouts are unknown." Ozai tightened his grip on her arm. "I believe the missing vessels may be trying to join these rebels." Abruptly, he released her. Azula had only seconds to feel relieved. Her vision flashed a variety of colors, as her head exploded with pain. Nose to nose with floor once more, she stared at the blood pooling slowly beside her face. _Father struck me…my nose is bleeding. _Her eyes traveled slowly up to meet those of the Fire Lord.

"My patience grows thin, daughter. First you lie about the events in Ba Sing Se, now you manipulate and connive beneath my nose in your attempt to hide this from me! Did you really believe your pet Dai Li would remain loyal to you? They serve only themselves and those who are strongest." Ozai was calmly savage now. "You scheme to steal my throne, while your brother starts a civil war. The Avatar plots our demise, daughter." Here he paused to study the princess. She was attentive and her eyes were filled with shock and unease. Fear was too much to hope for yet. Still, it was a beginning. Idly he wondered why he had not thought to humiliate her before now. "Do not fail me again, Azula." He pulled a scroll from his robe and handed it to her. "These are your orders, you will carry them out. I hope I hear no more treasonous _rumors_."

"Of course not, My Lord." She bent her face the ground. "It is my pleasure to serve."

"It _is_ your pleasure to serve me. Now get out of my sight!"

0o0o0o0o

Sokka stood, looking forward from the tower of the flagship. Suki was by his side, silent and supportive. He wondered what was happening in the desert; features set in a deep frown. His urge to protect Katara was upper most in his mind, although he recognized the necessity of letting her go. The trouble was, she was far away from Sokka with _him._

_"Sokka, be reasonable! This is a small but important mission. We _have _to go and you're needed here." His sister was getting angry now._

"_I can't believe you spent the night in his room!"_

_She rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. "Come off it! We're finally getting along a little bit and you're having a fit! Would you freak out like this if I spent the night in Aangs' room?" The avatar flushed crimson when she said it. "Can we discuss the plan and what to do about it please?"_

_Suki had stepped in at the moment. "Come on, Sokka, you are acting a bit crazy. Maybe we should just concentrate on helping Aang."_

"The whole time I was fighting with Katara, no one said anything, Suki." He slipped his hand into hers. "No one but you."

"You were overreacting. Seriously, Sokka, can you really see the two of them together?" She giggled, thinking about it. "They'd probably just kill each other and save us all the trouble."

He smiled. "Yeah. You're right, I think they would." Sokkas' gaze trailed over the waves, coming to rest on the two ships farthest away. Long ribbons of blue cloth snapped in the breeze, the closest thing to flags his tribe had at the moment. His father commanded those ships, the remaining earth benders with him. _My father's over there and the fire benders are over here. This is really weird._

Suki kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see what's for lunch." Alone, he scanned the skies. A few war balloons would pose a serious threat. His eyes dilated; there were ships out there. Coal burning ships. "Captain! Get up here now! We have a problem." The fire bender on the deck below saluted crisply and made his way up the ladder.

"Yes sir?"

"Signal the fleet; defensive formation, flagship on point. There's Fire navy ships over there." He paused, eye to eye with the captain. "My plan is to bluff our way past them if at all possible. I'm telling you now, we might have to fight and I expect that my orders will be followed."

"Yes Sir. Permission to speak?"

Sokka sighed and leaned against the rail. _Why are they always so stiff about everything? _"Make it quick."

"If we send a water scooter out there, we'll be able to find out who they are before we're in range of any projectiles."

Beaming, Sokka clapped him on the shoulder. "Way to think ahead! Do that, carry out my previous order, and get back up here. You're my new assistant. What's your name?"

"Xiang, Sir." He smiled and began to organize the crew.

(later)

The ships were in formation, impatiently awaiting the return of their scout crew. All catapults were loaded and ready to fire. "The other fleet is nearly in range commander."

The water tribe warrior shifted nervously. "The scooters are their way back. What on earth were they talking about for so long? If those ships come into range, they'll be able to hit us." The fire bender handed Sokka two flags, red and yellow. His eyes were straight ahead and his voice expressionless.

"Flash the red flag to launch missiles, the yellow one for fire defense and shout 'hold fire' or 'stand down' as needed. The ships to each side will relay the order, Sir."

"Right." He stared at his Captains' profile. "Thanks."

The scooters returned and Sokka waited for their report. As far as he could tell the other fleet had stopped. _What is going on? _His scout crew met him on the main deck, along with Captain Xiang and Suki by his side. "So? What's up?"

"They have six ships, Sir, and wish to surrender."

"Excuse me?"

"They wish to join Prince Zuko, Sir. We spoke at length." His eyes shifted to Xiang. "I believe they feel the same way we do."

Sokka was irritated and relieved. "You realize Prince Zukoisn't here."

"Yes, that does complicate matters."

"Alright, have the fleet stand down. I'll receive their surrender." He thought for a moment. "Invite them to dinner. All officers will attend." They saluted and Xiang turned towards him, amused was the only word for his expression.

"A bold move. This should be interesting."

Sokka shrugged, "I'm going to have to talk to them sooner or later. I'll feel better in front of a full plate." As he said this; a rust colored bird descended from the sky, perching on a nearby rail. The water tribe teen removed the tube from the hawk, his brow knotting as he read it. "I think everything just got crazy." Handing the message to his captain, he headed towards his room. "I need a nap."

0o0o0o0o

The galley hall, normally filled with harmless chatter, was unnaturally quiet. The officers of the surrendering vessels had arrived and been shown to the head table. They'd been shaken by Zukos' absence, a Water Tribe representative in his place, and mildly insulted by the very crowded, very _public _eatery. Xiang had advised Sokka to give them a private dinner in his quarters, however the young warrior had been stubborn over this point. _I want them to see the men who serve with us. I need them to understand they'll be under _my _command. __That means well do this Water Tribe Style. _He smiled softly, _no decision was ever made in my tribe behind closed doors._

Sokka picked up a dumpling and popped it into his mouth as he eyed the guy representing them all. "So… surrendering to the Prince, hey?" They stared at him coldly. "After a lifetime of evil, it's good to know you've come to your senses." A few of his own men choked on their soup, although the men he was addressing continued to glare in disbelief.

"Yes. We expected the _Prince _to receive us."

"Great! Since he left me in charge, no problem! Your surrender is excepted. My captains will meet with yours and you'll be briefed on what's happening." He rose, then paused. Their shock was evident and Sokka knew he'd have to do something if they backed out. "Welcome aboard!" He grinned at them and left, Xiang and Suki in tow.

"Okay, that was really weird, Sokka."

He looked at Suki then shugged. "I know. The real trouble is still coming. That message we got was from Azula. All of our ships which return to the capital and beg forgiveness will be spared her righteous wrath." He rolled his eyes. "Of course, we all know how forgiving Azula and the Fire Lord are."

Xiang paled and said nothing for a moment. They all knew it was unlikely any of their people would believe such an offer. However, The existence of said offer could undermine their morale and chip away at the fears of the fire benders. "You're going to have to tell them."

"Yeah. I just love this job." Glumly he headed back to his cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please, please review!

It's awesome when you do!

Don't cover me with glue

Soon I'll update something new


End file.
